1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless transmission techniques, and more particularly, to multimedia data wireless communication means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid development of information techniques and multimedia applications, more and more image or audio data must be processed by the computer. In general, the multimedia data, including the image and audio data, processed by the computer is applied to a reproducing device through a cable. For example, the image data output from a graphic card of the computer is usually outputted through a D-sub interface (e.g. VGA port) and then transmitted to a display device for displaying via a transmission cable.
Recently, the display device is often provided with a Digital Visual Interface (DVI) or a High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) for use in improving the image quality. Unfortunately, the transmission cables for these interfaces are quite costly. Moreover, the conventional wired transmission means may easily cause inconvenience in practical applications.